


Вещи, о которых лучше хранить молчание

by lamonika



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: В инструкции сказано, что андроиды не чувствуют боли. Это не так.





	Вещи, о которых лучше хранить молчание

Коннор ненавидит не понимать. Хэнк замечает это почти сразу, но только через несколько месяцев после окончания вакханалии с революцией, борьбой с начальством и прочими милыми сердцу вещами (вроде отсутствия патронов в револьвере) признается себе в том, что это его по-своему забавляет. У Коннора временами глючат программы, связанные с мимикой, — другого объяснения его дергающимся уголкам губ и трогательно приподнятым бровям нет, — и поэтому он старается отворачиваться, анализируя что-то неизвестное. Он забавный. По-своему очаровательный, если андроидов можно таковыми назвать.

Это первое лето в жизни Коннора, понимает Хэнк, когда тот провожает взглядом бабочку и медленно идет за ней следом — для города они редкость. «Пчелы не садятся на искусственные цветы, — вспоминает Хэнк по дороге в участок, — даже если сами пчелы не менее искусственные». Бабочкам эти пчелиные правила неведомы: диод на виске Коннора всю дорогу мигает желтым, и тот, сам не замечая, касается запястья, на которое бабочка опустилась.

Что-то в груди тянет, словно выходят из долгой спячки давно забытые ощущения покоя и безмятежности, надежды на светлое будущее и робкой еще веры в хорошее.

Коннор не понимает этого, упрямо копается в самом себе, стараясь это непонятное отыскать. Намерения его могут быть сколько угодно благородными — разделить все хорошее и плохое с лейтенантом пополам, — только вот это, должно быть, последнее, чем Хэнк решил бы делиться. Ему не жалко — скорее, тревожно, что Коннор, пытаясь осознать себя, зайдет в такие дебри, что обратно уже не выберется.

Хэнк мог бы сколько угодно прикрываться своей нелюбовью распространяться о личном, только вот кому, если не ему, знать, каково это — лежать в темноте, смотря в потолок, и копаться в самом себе, забредая в такие углы своего разума, о которых даже и не подозревал? Он слишком отвык заботиться о ком-то, кроме собаки — а собаки не занимаются ерундой вроде самокопаний и не требуют ответов, которых у людей нет.

— Я все же хочу понять, — мягко настаивает Коннор, когда Хэнк в очередной раз отказывается описать, что он чувствует, глядя на фото Коула или на мирно дремлющего в своем углу Сумо, — некоторые аспекты человеческого восприятия самих себя.

Коннор сжимает руку Хэнка в своей, и искусственная кожа исчезает с ладони, обнажая белый пластик и голубые сочленения суставов, нервно мерцающие в полумраке комнаты.

Хэнк закрывает глаза.

— Например?

— Например, почему люди верят в душу, если не могут ее почувствовать.

Это не то, что Хэнк ожидает услышать; возможно, какая-то из программ — тех, над которыми колдовал Камски, или, возможно, написанных самим Коннором — сбоит. Хэнк ни черта не смыслит в программах, но он почти наверняка уверен, что баги в программе у андроида могут приравниваться к нервному срыву или, может быть, сумасшествию в чистом виде.

Если это так, то Коннор, скорее всего, давным-давно сошел с ума. Это бы объяснило многие из его вопросов и поступков.

— Люди и большинство внутренних органов не могут чувствовать, — Хэнк сжимает пластик запястья, открывает глаза и смотрит, как тот слегка прогибается под пальцами — прямо там, где сидела бабочка. Коннор накрывает его пальцы второй рукой, все еще покрытой искусственной кожей, и мягко (он все делает мягко, то ли опасаясь травмировать, то ли в очередной раз придя к какому-то одному ему известному выводу о состоянии лейтенанта) расцепляет их, не отрывая взгляда от Хэнка. — До тех пор, пока те не заболят.

Это не совсем закономерный ответ. В этом вообще нет ничего закономерного — только очередная попытка избежать объяснений. Как вообще можно объяснить то, о чем сам предпочитаешь не задумываться?

Хэнк оставляет Коннора наедине с самим собой, прекрасно понимая, сколько еще вопросов получит в процессе общения.

Вопросов, ответы на которые он озвучивать не захочет.

***

Коннор ненавидит не понимать. Это одна из тех ярких эмоций, после проявления девиантности обнаруживающаяся практически у всех андроидов — если хорошо покопаться, конечно. Хотя, если хорошо покопаться, можно обнаружить вещи куда более ужасные — сентиментальность, к примеру, или страх потерь, или то зудящее чувство крошечных молоточков в голове, отвечающее за заботу о близких.

Коннор ненавидит не понимать, но непонимание — это, должно быть, одна из вещей, присущих человеку.

Непонимание делает его беспомощным. Тем, кто не в силах что-либо изменить.

Хэнк смотрит на него из-под ресниц — от обилия белого цвета глаза начинают болеть. К 2039 люди могли бы и отказаться от светлых больничных палат. Они слишком похожи на саван. Словно врачи, сами того не ведая, заранее хоронят пациентов, заворачивая их в светлые простыни и запах отбеливателя.

Брови Коннора сведены к переносице, губы сжаты.

Коннор анализирует — занимается одной из тех вещей, для которых он и создавался.

— Не стоило закрывать меня от пули, — говорит он все так же мягко, и Хэнку, честное слово, хочется ударить его журналом прямо по непутевой голове с этим неидеальным каштановым вихром. — Вы же знаете, лейтенант, что мою память возможно перезаписать на новую модель.

— Хватит с меня новых моделей, — ворчит Хэнк, и руки у него начинают дрожать. Коннор в рубашке, залитой тириумом. Коннор с простреленной головой. Коннор, отключающийся (умирающий) у него на руках. Коннор, стоящий рядом с его рабочим столом, словно никогда не ловивший ни одной пули. Коннор, воскресающий так часто, что его вполне можно записывать в святые. — Мне и тебя достаточно. Кто знает, какие заскоки обнаружатся у следующего тебя.

Коннор улыбается — той самой горькой улыбкой, больше похожей на глюк: уголками губ будто натыкается на что-то острое, а челюсть сжимает так, словно проглотил пару кухонных керамических ножей.

Это та улыбка, что не прописана в программе; значения ее Хэнк так и не смог разгадать.

Пуля прошла навылет — Хэнк Андерсон давно не носил бронежилетов. Алгоритмы сплелись узлом страха где-то в животе: в тот момент Коннор отключился на пару секунд, вызывая скорую, а очнулся, когда поврежденный слой искусственной кожи сошел с окровавленного пластика — кажется, у стрелявшего лицо превратилось в сплошное мясо.

Коннор повторяет мысленно: «Угрозы для жизни нет, угрозы для жизни нет, угрозы для жизни нет»; перестает, наконец, улыбаться, и сжимает ладонь Хэнка своей, словно ища поддержки. Пластик на костяшках шероховатый от мелких потертостей о чужие зубы и проломленный нос — Хэнк мимолетно отмечает это, продолжая щуриться.

— Спасибо, — все же говорит Коннор. Голос кажется искусственнее обычного — словно динамики забиваются пылью или стеклянным крошевом. Слово надломленным набором звуков повисает в воздухе. — За то, что спасли мне жизнь.

— Обращайся, жестянка, — фыркает Хэнк, кривясь от боли, и устало закрывает глаза. Коннор целует его в уголок губ — человеческий жест в попытке хоть как-то выразить эмоции — и молча застывает в кресле, сканируя физическое состояние. Рукавом оттирает мокрую щеку и переводит взгляд на окно.

Если хорошо покопаться у себя внутри, можно найти многое: органы, биокомпоненты, ошибки программы и тянущее чувство пустоты, которое ничем нельзя заполнить. Еще глубже хранится что-то неизведанное, то, чему еще только предстоит проявиться: осознание привязанности, к примеру, и эмоциональная неполноценность.

И где-то под всем этим, там, совсем-совсем глубоко есть что-то, что Коннор чувствует при каждом взгляде на лейтенанта Андерсона. У этого чего-то нет ни научного названия, ни даже доказательств существования.

Но Коннор чувствует это.

Оно болит.


End file.
